The Suite Chat Room
by Starii Nite
Summary: Everyone at the Tipton chats with each other online! And I pop in every once in a while. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**The Suite Chat Room**

Disclaimer: I do not own The Suite Life Of Zack And Cody in any way.

A/N: My first Suite Life story.

**StariiNite** - Me

**CoolTwin** - Zack

**SmartTwin** - Cody

**TiptonSinger** - Carrie

**RichRichGirl** - London

**IntelligentBlonde **- Maddie

**THEManager** - Moseby

**ILoveCarrie **- Arwin

--

**CoolTwin: **Isn't the Tipton's Instant Messaging system so cool??

**THEManager: **Sadly, yes ...

**SmartTwin: **What's wrong Mr. Moseby?

**THEManager: **Everything in my hotel is right. It's you two that are wrong ...

**RichRichGirl: **Maddie, is my username to undescriptivical?

**IntelligentBlonde: **No, it's PERFECTLY descriptivical. And I'm right here, why are you IMing me?

**RichRichGirl: **Because I feel more smartical!

**StariiNite: **HI!!

**CoolTwin: **Who are you?

**StariiNite: **A random person that's staying in the "Tipton"

**THEManager: **Do you have a twin?

**StariiNite: **nooo...

**THEManager: **FINALLY!! A normal person!!

**StariiNite: **...

**SmartTwin: **Cool, what room are you staying in?

**StariiNite: **... room 1234567890

**RichRichGirl: **WHAT!? MOSEBY! HOW COME SHE HAS A HIGHER ROOM THAN MINE!?

**IntelligentBlonde: **There is no room 1234567890. In fact, I don't think she goes to the tipton.

**StariiNite: **You're right. I stay at the Starii Grande Hotel. 7 Stars!!

**RichRichGirl: **GASP!! Why are you here? We should block you!

**StariiNite Has Been Blocked From The Suite Chat Room.**

**StariiNite: **Sorry, I created this chatroom. You can't block me! Muahhahaha.

**ILoveCarrie Has Signed On.**

**ILoveCarrie: **Hey guys!

**TiptonSinger: **Who's that ...

**CoolTwin: **I'm pretty sure it's Dad.

**SmartTwin: **Actually, it's Arwin. Dad doesn't have a computer.

**CoolTwin: **Yes he does!! That thing in his living room!

**SmartTwin: **That's a TV.

**CoolTwin: **TV, computer, same thing!

**CoolTwin: **Hey Cody! You know how the teacher needs someone to take care of the class pet?

**SmartTwin: **Yeah, why?

**CoolTwin: **We should take care of it!!

**THEManager: **NOT ON MY WATCH!!

**TiptonSinger: **What kind of pet is it?

**CoolTwin: **It's a turtle. WINK WINK!

**SmartTwin: **WOW! GREEATTT JOBBB!!

**CoolTwin: **Thanks!!

**SmartTwin: **I was being sarcastic.

**CoolTwin: **And I was not!

**SmartTwin: **ugh...

**TiptonSinger: **So what is it?

**CoolTwin: **Snakes

**TiptonSinger: **SNAKES!? HOW MANY!?

**CoolTwin: **Oh about ... 3.

**THEManager:** NO SNAKES ALLOWED IN THE HOTEL! DIDN'T YOU SEE THE SIGN IN THE LOBBY?

**SmartTwin: **What sign?

**THEManager: **The one I JUST put up.

**CoolTwin: **Mr. Moseby, why do you have to ruin all of our fun?

**THEManager: **It's my job.

**StariiNite: **I thought your job was to run the hotel? Are you not doing your job!?

**RichRichGirl: **YOU'RE NOT DOING YOUR JOB!? YOU SHOULD BE FIRED!

**THEManager: **No no ... ugh. Nevermind

**ILoveCarrie: **I'll keep the snakes in my office and make sure they NEVER get out.

**CoolTwin: **COOL!! So that means we can keep the snakes right?

**THEManager: **... Oh I guess so. How long are you keeping the snakes?

**CoolTwin: **Oh around ... 1 week.

**TiptonSinger: **AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

**CoolTwin: **Aren't I brave to be taking care of snakes?

**IntelligentBlonde: **Yeah sure... Yeah ... sorry I haven't been replying for a while. I'm just thinking about the new guy in my class. His name's Jeff. aahhhhh

**RichRichGirl: **Is he rich?

**IntelligentBlonde: **No.

**RichRichGirl: **He sucks.

**IntelligentBlonde: **You shouldn't be judging people by if they're rich or not.

**RichRichGirl: **I just did. Oh!! Daddy just called! He says he's getting me a cat!! YAY MEE!!

**IntelligentBlonde: **Uh oh

**RichRichGirl: **What

**SmartTwin:** Cats don't get along well with dogs.

**RichRichGirl: **Why wouldn't my new cat get along well with Yvonna? She's the best dog ever!

**SmartTwin: **ughhh nevermind. Just wait and see.

A/N: I hope you liked it! If there's a character that you wish to see, please tell me!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Suite Chat Room**

Disclaimer: I do not own The Suite Life Of Zack And Cody in any way.

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been hit by writers block. EXTREME. Oh and what I had Zack say ... That does NOT reflect my opinion on English accents. I think English accents are pretty cool.

**StariiNite** - Me

**CoolTwin **- Zack

**SmartTwin** - Cody

**TiptonSinger **- Carrie

**RichRichGirl **- London

**IntelligentBlonde** - Maddie

**THEManager** - Moseby

**ILoveCarrie** - Arwin

**Estaban **- Estaban

-----

**RichRichGirl: **Maddie, Y am I fayling Eenglish?

**IntelligentBlonde: **Well ... A. Why is NOT spelled Y. B. Failing is not spelled fayling. C. English is NOT spelled Eenglish.

**RichRichGirl: **But daddy says that if I don't pass English, I can't go to England! I mean, why would I need to learn English to go to England? Everyone knows that people speak Englanese in England.

**Estaban: **What is up little blonde peoples?

**CoolTwin: **Estaban ... why is your username Estaban??? It needs to be something cooler!!! and it's what's up, not what is up.

**Estaban: **My whole name wouldn't fit in one username. They only let you put 15 characters in a username!

**RichRichGirl: **I know!!!! I wanted to add another Rich to my username ... but I ran out of characters.

**IntelligentBlonde: **Why not just put RichestGirlEver??? Then people know you are the richest (which you're not)

**RichRichGirl: **Good idea!!! You really aren't dumb Maddie!

**IntelligentBlonde: **Ugh .....

**CoolTwin: **Don't worry Maddie, I don't think you're dumb!!!

**SmartTwin: **Oh my goodness, FOR ONCE, your English is better than London's!!

**CoolTwin: **Of COURSE my English is better than London's!!! Haven't you heard those people in London's accents?? They're soo ... Londony!!

**SmartTwin: **Okay ... forget I EVER said that.

**Estaban: **What are you little blonde peoples doing?

**CoolTwin: **Well don't tell my mom ...

**Estaban: **Ooohh!! It's a secret! I LOVE secrets!!!

**CoolTwin: **DON'T TELL MY MOM!!! But I just broke up with my girlfriend. We've been dating for like a year!!

**TiptonSinger: **You WHAT!?

**CoolTwin: **Oh .... Bob just called!! Yeah! Gotta go!!

**CoolTwin Signs Off.**

**TiptonSinger: **He's going to be in so much trouble!!!

**CoolTwin Signs On.**

**CoolTwin: **By the way mom, I think the snakes laid eggs .. and the snakes .. hatched ....

**TiptonSinger: **How long have you had those snakes?

**CoolTwin: **Oh about two months.

**TiptonSinger: **AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Zack .. YOU ARE IN MAJOR TROUBLE!!

**CoolTwin: **Okay, NOW I have to go!!

**CoolTwin Signs Off.**


End file.
